


Can't Look Away

by AlternateCode



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: In more ways than one, Kuroko has always garnered Akashi's attention.





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Day 2 (April 12) -
> 
> Possibility | *Focus* | Pause 
> 
> Quote: “There was only one.”

Akashi was rarely distracted. He was attentive, yes, but not distracted. He prided himself with this fact. Yet, here he was, in the middle of working but making no progress as his attention rested on his beloved boyfriend who was tending to Nigou on the other side of the room. From the first time they met, Kuroko managed to break his focus one way or another, be it his continuously surprising basketball play or by simply being in the same space.

This was one of those days, and his staring didn't go unnoticed for long.

“You're rarely distracted,” Kuroko noted, his voice soft yet also held a hint of teasing.

There was only one thing that could shift his focus so easily. And that, naturally, was Kuroko.

Without missing a beat, he candidly replied, “that's because you're here, Tetsuya.”

That light the other up, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “Akashi-kun is too forward.”

_ Ah, _ Akashi thought,  _ he’s so cute... _

Making Kuroko flustered made for a wonderful pastime. Not that he'd ever tell him that. 

“It’s one of the many things you love about me.”

His boyfriend didn't deny it, opting instead to chide him for his actions, “but that doesn't mean you have permission to stare at me all the time.”

“How can I not? It's hard to focus when there's something much more pleasing in the room.”

“Where did you learn such clever words?”

Despite what he told Kise, Akashi does acknowledge the young man’s incessant ability to win over the fairer sex. Which is another thing he will keep to himself. The model’s ego was already big enough to rival Aomine’s. He did not need any more edging on.

“Who knows?”

Before a reply could be made Nigou barked, running over to Akashi, excitedly. It took a second longer than necessary for him to really turn away from the other’s gaze to face the small dog, bending down to pet him, soft fur caressing his skin. With ease, he picked the husky up and Nigou  immediately wiggled to get into a more comfortable position in Akashi’s arms.

“When I said you caught my eye before,” he began, a wash of nostalgia running over him, “I did mean your playing, or at least I thought I did.”

He still remembered when those piercing blue eyes first met his own in an unyielding gaze, captivating and beautiful. “But after a time, there was only one thingーone  _ person _ ーthat always somehow managed to catch my attention. And that person has and always will be you, Tetsuya.”

The smile that spread across his boyfriend's lips was one of the rare, special ones that he’d never let another soul see. It was the type of smile that would instantly remind him how lucky he was. Kuroko’s smiles were one of the most precious things in his life.

“You're an idiot, Akashi-kun.”


End file.
